Humidity sensors are widely used for humidity and air quality measurement in a wide variety of markets. Such markets include automotive and truck for comfort, safety and powertrain, home appliance for moisture and temperature control, energy efficiency, humidity switches, HVAC, reprography for inkjet and laser/copy, for weather stations, humidity displays and air quality measurement. There are presently trends that the humidity sensor be used without a power source (e.g. battery-less) and have wireless features, such as when the space available does not accommodate a generally bulky battery, or the environment does not facilitate changing the battery.